Many types of vehicles are available with an apparatus mounted thereon which provide for both the dumping and spreading of material, such as sand, salt, gravel, asphalt and the like, onto a surface. One type of apparatus which provides this dual functionality is commonly referred to as a combination body. Combination bodies are so named because they provide, in combination, both dumping and spreading functions. Examples of combination bodies are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,974 and 5,772,389.
In general, combination bodies are pivotally mounted onto the chassis of a vehicle, typically a truck chassis. Although the bodies can be mounted so as to pivot in one or more directions, the most common mounting arrangement provides a hinge mechanism on the rear of the body and a hydraulic cylinder on the front or the rear of the body, wherein movement of the cylinder causes the body to pivot about the rear hinge mechanism. This pivoting movement provides the bodies with the ability to dump material from the rear of the bodies.
Conventional combination bodies further include a conveyor system that transports material residing within the body out of the body and into one or more spreaders mounted on the exterior of the vehicle. Such conveyor systems typically include a longitudinal endless conveyor located within the body that transports the material from the front to the rear of the body or, alternatively, from the rear to the front of the body. The former situation typically results in a deposit of the material into a conventional spreader mounted on the rear of the vehicle. In the latter situation, however, the material is transported out of the front of the body, through a gate, and onto another part of the conveyor system—a cross conveyor—mounted on the chassis, and located adjacent the front of the body. The cross conveyor in turn transports the material laterally to the sides of the vehicle, and deposits the material into conventional side-mounted spreaders.
Conventional combination bodies also include a tailgate that covers the rear of the body. As the tailgate is pivotally mounted at the upper corners of the body, the tailgate can pivot into an open position when it is desired to utilize the dumping functionality of the body. Certain tailgates are also pivotally mounted at the lower corners of the bodies, allowing the tailgate to be lowered to assist in cleaning and rear loading.
The tailgates of those conventional bodies further include at least one opening therethrough, with a second opening often provided in the front of the body. The openings provide a means by which the material, upon transport by the endless conveyor, can be expelled from the front and the rear of the body. When spreading is desired, one or both of the openings can be selectively opened or closed by operation of a feed gate mounted so as to cover the opening. The feed gate further provides a means for metering the flow of material through the opening, and into the cross conveyor or the rear-mounted spreader. Upon being expelled from the body through the tailgate opening, the material is directed into the rear spreader at least in part by a cover affixed to the tailgate.
Various cover designs have been utilized in combination bodies. One common type extends forward, into the body itself, and is designed to collapse when the tailgate is lowered. This type of cover, however, has heretofore only been used in bodies wherein the conveyor resides completely within the confines of the body. Another type of cover extends rearwardly from and is affixed to the tailgate. This cover, utilized in bodies wherein the endless conveyor extends rearward of the tailgate, is located above and adjacent to the tailgate opening, and is permanently affixed in this position.
While existing combination dump and spreader bodies provide many desirable features and advantages, there remain certain problems with these combination bodies. For example, spreaders are often provided to complement the spreading feature available in a combination body. The spreaders are typically mounted to the chassis. The mounting of the spreaders can be cumbersome for a dealer to perform. Furthermore, the spreader can be difficult to adjust once it has been mounted. In addition, a feed gate assembly can be provided to selectively control the movement of materials from the body. In use, the feed gate assembly undergoes considerable stress, which can cause deformation in the assembly.
In view of the foregoing, there exist various needs in the art. One such need is for a combination body which provides an easily mounted and readily adjustable spreader. Another need is for a combination body having a stronger feed gate assembly that can more ably withstand the forces to which it is subjected during operation.